Have A Little Faith
by JPNeverlosetheButterflies
Summary: Five years have passed and lives have changed. For better or worse?
1. 5 Years Gone

**Have A Little Faith**

**Five years have passed and lives have changed. For better or worse?**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone really think I own **_**'Secret Life' **_

**Because I don't**

**Chapter One: 5 Years Gone **

He pulled in front of the tiny home on the corner of the middle class neighborhood. He exited his car after he turned off the ignition stopping the drum solo that came through the speakers. Ricky Underwood walked the pathway pass the abandoned toy cars and chalk drawings on the side walk. He knocked lightly at the worn door noticing that the paint was chipped he figured that he should offer to repaint it. The door opened distracting him from his thoughts of paint and doors.

"Ricky, come on in" she said like she did every week unless she was upset with him.

"Hey, Ames" he smoothly said with a smirk playing at his lips, same thing every time they greeted each other. "How was your day?"

"You know same as always, never boring" she replied while picking up a toy on the floor "he's really excited to see you."

"Where is my little man?" he smiled looking around the one floor home.

"Daddy! Daddy!" John Juergens Underwood shouted as he ran into his fathers open arms "I really missed you."

Ricky held his five year old son in his arms hugging him close it was impossible for him to imagine his life without his little boy. Ricky and Amy met at band camp one summer when a make out session on a couch in the cafeteria went too far. At first Ricky regretted having sex with Amy when he found out she was pregnant but the moment John was born all feelings of regret disappeared. Amy and Ricky raised John through high school together with the help of their family and friends. They both decided to go to a local college where Amy was a freshman and Ricky a sophomore.

Ricky took in John's appearance his hair that was always slightly messy just like his fathers was a dark shade of brown. The eyes he looked through had Ricky's shape and a mixture of Amy and Ricky's brown color, while his nose was completely and totally Amy. Ricky thought he was perfect in every way.

"How was your day, buddy" Ricky asked putting John down on his feet.

"Pretty good" he smiled up at his dad taking his hand "nothing really happened."

"Don't lie" Amy nudged her son "Show Daddy that picture Molly gave to you after Pre School."

"Molly" Ricky teased his son "Who's that, John?"

"Thanks, Mommy" John whined to his mom as he walked to his room to retrieve the drawing.

Amy smiled at her son's retreating figure before turning to Ricky.

"He's such a charmer" she smiled at him "he takes after you in that way."

"Hey, if I never charmed you then we wouldn't have John" he smirked.

"I know" she bit her lip. "Thank God for band camp, I guess."

"Amy…"he started "Even though I would never regret John I'm sorry for everything that happened."

"Ricky, we're over that" she smiled at him putting her hand on his arm where it lingered until John entered the room.

"Here" John blushed handing the piece of construction paper to Ricky.

Ricky looked over the drawing it was two stick people holding hands and written messily above it was a note that read 'I LOVE YOU'.

"You little stud" Ricky smirked at his son "It's impossible for the ladies to resist John Underwood."

John matched his smirk before correcting him, "John Juergens Underwood, Daddy."

Amy smiled at her son before Ricky spoke up "You're right son Juergens are pretty hot too, you're one lucky kid."

John turned to Amy excitedly "Hear that, Mommy, Daddy said your hot."

Amy laughed "I heard, John, now I think its time for you and daddy to go eat dinner I love you, honey" she hugged and kissed him goodbye.

"Bye, Mommy" he hugged her back "I love you too"

"Bye, Amy" Rick waved to Amy as John dragged him by the hand to the car.

"Bye" she smiled back as Ricky buckled John into his car seat and drove away.

**So…What do you think??? Should I continue? Review and leave your thoughts, Thanks : D**


	2. Questions from the Innocent

**Have A Little Faith**

**Five years have passed and lives have changed. For better or worse?**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone really think I own **_**'Secret Life'**_,** because I don't**

_**I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and to all of you who didn't but enjoyed the first chapter.**_

**Chapter Two- Questions from the Innocent **

**-------------------------  
**

Ricky sang along with the song on the radio as John bobbed his head along from his place on the counter top. Ricky drummed his fingers on the fridge as he opened it to get out the vegetables for the meal he was making that night. John copying his father drummed his own little fingers against his lap.

Ricky looked over at his son and smiled

"Yeah, John, you got it" he cheered his son's drumming skills and drummed his fingers gently on John's lap too.

John laughed as Ricky danced to the song and preformed air guitar along with his son's drumming and the song playing. As the song came to an end Ricky picked up to John and spun him around as he made his way to the couch where he tickled John.

"Daddy!" John laughed uncontrollably kicking his legs "Stop! Daddy!"

"Stop what?" Ricky smiled "This?" he began tickling him more.

John laughed harder "Dah-Dee" he squealed out

"Okay, I'll stop but only because I have to finish dinner" Ricky laughed "You going to help, buddy?"

John caught his breath "Yeah, I want to help, you."

Ricky picked up John and carried him across the two bedroom apartment to the kitchen and sat him on the counter where he sat before. As Ricky continued chopping vegetables John watched before speaking up.

"Daddy?" He questioned.

"Yeah, buddy" Ricky answered as he continued chopping.

John paused for a moment before asking innocently "Do you love Mommy?"

Ricky froze the chopping stopped as he turned to John "Of course I love Mommy she gave me you and you're the most important person in my life."

John thought over his fathers answer before replying "Then how come you live here and mommy and I live somewhere else?"

"Because even though I love your mommy, we're not in love" Ricky answered gently "Your mom and Ben are in love."

John looked slightly confused "But Mommy told Miss Grace that her and Ben are on a break because he's at school in another state."

Ricky smirked at his son "Have you been eavesdropping on grown up talks again?"

"Daddy, that's not what we're talking about." He smirked back

"Okay, your right" he laughed "what brought on this talk about love?"

"At school we had to draw a picture of what we do with our mommy and daddy, but we don't do anything together and a boy in my class said that you and mommy hate each other" he frowned.

Ricky picked up his son and took him to the couch where he sat him on his lap "That's not true me and mommy don't hate each other, and even if we did we both love you more than anything and that's all that matters."

"But…"John started doubtfully.

"How about we ask mommy if it's okay and if she says yes than this weekend me, you, and mommy will go to the park and play baseball together" He suggested "Would you like that?"

John smiled brightly "Really!? That would be awesome"

Ricky laughed "It would be wouldn't it, now I have to feed you and get you back to Mommy before it gets too late."

--------------------------------------

**Back at Amy's**

John entered through the door of the house taking off his coat and hanging it on his hook as Ricky followed behind him.

"MOMMY, I'M HOME!" he shouted out "DADDY'S HERE TOO!"

"John, don't shout", she lectured from the other room.

"Sorry, Mom" he apologized. "Come on, Dad" he took Ricky's hand and led him to the living room where Amy stood on a chair changing a light bulb.

"Hey, Ricky" she smiled as she struggled to reach the light which was too high for her.

"Amy" Ricky went over to where she stood and grabbed her by the hips and lifted her from the chair "Let me do that I don't want you to fall."

"Oh thanks" she said as he let her go and stood on the chair to fix the light. She took John in her arms and hugged him close "I missed you" she kissed his cheek "How was dinner?"

"Good, we had broccoli, mashed potatoes, and chicken" he rubbed his belly "It was yummy and daddy danced it was funny"

Amy laughed "Did he?" She turned toward Ricky "I didn't know you had moves, Ricky."

"I don't, I only dance around my little man" he smiled as he got down from the chair "Your light should work now"

"Thanks" she grinned at him

"No problem" he smirked "Uh…can we talk?"

Her brow wrinkled confused "Sure, John go to your room and feed Charlie."

"Mom, just say you don't want me to hear you don't have use my turtle as an excuse" he sighed as he walked toward his room.

Amy rolled her eyes jokingly "What's up, Ricky is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is okay" he paused "its just John said that someone in his class said that we hate each other and it got him upset."

"What?" her face fell "Did you tell him that's a lie."

"Yeah, but I could tell he was worried so I suggested to him that we all go to the park this weekend and play ball."

"Okay, good idea" she smiled slightly "Your really good with him."

He smiled "Well he's the most important thing, I love him and he taught me how to love myself, he just doesn't know it".

She smiled at him for a few seconds before realizing she probably looked strange smiling and staring. He looked down at his watch realizing the time.

"Oh, I have to go; I have an early class and some papers to finish for my Music History Class." He explained "John, I have to leave, buddy, come say bye."

John ran out of his room straight for his dads open arms "Bye, Daddy, I love you" he said into his father's chest.

"I love you too" he said letting him go "I'll call you before bed" he walked toward the door "Bye, Amy."

"Bye" she said as he exited through the door "Come here, sweetie" she said putting John on her lap.

He nuzzled his head into her chest finding a comfy place "Mommy, do you miss Ben?"

"Yes, I do but its okay because I have you and that's all I ever need" she kissed his head and rubbed his back.

"You'll always have me mommy" he replied sleepily "and you have Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Ashley, Miss Grace, Jack and Daddy…you'll always have Daddy."

"Your right I'll always have your Daddy" she said quietly

"Mommy, I think you and Daddy should be in love." He said on the verge of sleep "Then you would never have to fix the light bulb".

Amy sat there in silence taking in everything around her as John slept in her arms, the pictures of everyone close to her and tons of photos of John. Then she stopped at her favorite photo it was in a frame that John had made for her for mother's day and the picture inside was of her , Ricky and John at John's second birthday party . She had John in her arms and he was covered in cake Ricky was sitting next her with cake on his face that John smeared there and they were both laughing.

"I think you might be right, John" she whispered closing her eyes before she fell asleep with her already sleeping son.


End file.
